1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a light guiding plate, a backlight module and a display device using the same; in particular, to a multi-dimensional light guiding plate, a backlight module and a display device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The panel of a liquid crystal display does not generate light itself. The light source relies on a backlight module in showing any image. The brightness, efficiency and color rendering property of the backlight module determine the image quality of the display device. Therefore, studies concerning the backlight module development are thriving.
In general, the backlight module includes a light source, a light guiding plate, a reflection film, a diffuser film and offsets of prism films. The light source is disposed on one side of the light guiding plate or the opposite side. The light beams are emitted to the light guiding plate. The light guiding plate serves to lead the travelling direction of the light beam and evenly distribute the light. In the prior art, a light guiding plate for the backlight module is disclosed, and the light is more effectively distributed via the light guiding plate. However, the bottom of the light guiding plate is one-dimension, and therefore the optical performance is not maximized.